Help me, Brittany !
by UnicornPowa
Summary: Quand une dispute éclate entre Blaine et Sam, Brittany va tout faire pour mettre les choses en ordres ! BLAM.


**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour chers lecteurs, aujourd'hui un petit One-Shot sur le Blam ! Première fois que j'écris sur ce petit couple :3 En espérant que ça vous plaise !

**Longue Dédicace :**  
*Voila, petit clin d'œil à GayBitch, qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire sur le Blam ! Merci à lui d'être là pour supporter mes (nombreux) coups de déprime et de folies. Et tu as peut être raison... Je suis un peu accro à Naya...  
*Dédicace à BigBitch, qui me supporte aussi ! Et qui essaye tant bien que mal de me donner un coups de pied au cul quand je lâche prise. Merci à elle aussi d'être ma Bêta ! J'en avais besoin vu mes nombreuses fautes, alors Thank's Satan.

**Disclamer** : Je ne m'appelle, ni Ryan, ni Ian, ni Brad, Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

-Sam je t'ai dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Kurt !

-Ah oui ?! Tu vas voir ton ex à New York, à des centaines de kilomètres de moi, et tu veux que je te fasse confiance Blaine ?

-Je suis allé le voir, parce que Rachel m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas bien ! C'est mon ami avant tout, j'allais pas le laisser seul !

-J'ai même plus envie de te parler, allez salut !

-Sam... Attend !

Trop tard, le blond était déjà loin, Blaine resta seul un instant à la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de prendre son téléphone et composer le numéro de son amie, Brittany.

-Allo Britt ?

-Blainichou ? C'est quoi cette voix ? Tu as avalé ton pot de gel ? Répondit la blonde d'un air inquiet

-Non... Ne t'inquiète pas... Hum, on peut se voir, tout de suite ?

-Il faut d'abord que j'aille acheter des hamburgers végétariens pour le régime de Lord Tubbington, mais tu peux venir à 18h00.

Blaine acquiesça et raccrocha. Il avait besoin de se confier à la jolie cheerleader, il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas, et qu'elle trouverait une bonne solution pour que Sam retombe dans ses bras.

* * *

_Fondue for two,_

_Fondue for two,_

_That Some Hot Dish,_

_Fondue for two._

-Bienvenue à Fondue pour deux Blaine Warbler, que ce passe t'il ?

- Brittany je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de filmer ça

Blaine éteignit la camera et continua :

-C'est Sam, il croit que je l'ai trompé avec Kurt...

-Mais pourquoi ? Kurt est ton meilleur ami, tu as le droit de coucher avec ! Et puis c'est une gentille licorne ! Essaya de me rassurer Brittany.

-Je n'est pas coucher avec lui Britt' !

-Alors dans ce cas, Sammy est vraiment très stupide ! Dit la jolie blonde. Lord.T et moi allons trouver une idée ! Tu peux rentrer chez toi, mais avant j'aimerais que tu essaye mon serre-tête corne de licorne.

Après avoir refuser de porter ce tel habit, elle le jeta presque dehors en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte a clef.

* * *

A vrai dire, bien que Blaine lui fasse confiance à 100%, le bouclé arriva le lendemain matin au lycée, avec la peur au ventre.

Sam était devant son casier, il ignora son petit copain, préférant parler avec Tina.

Brittany apparu et se posta devant Blaine :

-Ce midi, tu ne déjeune pas seul à la cafétéria !

Puis elle le laissa penaud dans les couloirs du lycée, mais qu'avait elle encore préparé ?!

Après de longues heures de cours ennuyeux , la blonde qui l'attendait à la sortie de la salle, le prit par la main et l'emmena à l'auditorium.

En plein milieu de la scène se trouvait une petite table, entourée de pétales de roses et de bougies parfumées, il y avait deux chaises, sur l'une d'elles, Sam était assis et jouait avec des petits cœurs en plastique disposés sur la table. Brittany parti en coulisses et Blaine rejoigni le blond autour de la table.

-Je suppose que tu n'es au courant de rien. dit le blond froidement.

-Sam, écoute...

Le brun n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Brittany arriva, en habit de serveuse, suivit de son chat, habillé en major d'homme pompeux.

-Messieurs je suis Brittany et voici , nous serons vos serveurs pour la soirée. Dit-elle sérieusement.

-Britt ? Essaya Sam.

-Lord.T a insisté pour s'habiller de la sorte, je voulais lui mettre des vêtements de cuisinier dans un premier temps, mais la toque le grossissait, continua t-elle en murmurant.

Pour la première fois depuis la dispute du jeune couple, Blaine vu un rictus se dessiner sur les lèvres imposantes du blond.

Le chat et sa maîtresse partirent, la bonne occasion pour être seul à seul avec son petit copain.

-Sam, je m'excuse, j'aurais pas dû partir voir Kurt. Mais je n'ai absolument rien fais la bas ! Je t'en pris, crois moi ! Déclara le bouclé l'implorant du regard.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser, cette crise de jalousie était pitoyable, je te crois Blaine.

Ce dernier fis un bond et embrassa le blond à pleine bouche.

Sam lui rendit ce baiser.

toujours accompagnée de son fidèle chat.

Brittany était de retour,

-Les garçons ! Pas devant Lord Tubbington, il n'aime pas les baisers de cinéma. S'indigna t'elle.

Sam s'écarta de Blaine et prononça un tendre :

-Je t'aime.

* * *

Voila ! Vous avez détestés ? Vous avez aimés ? Vous avez besoin de chocolats ? **R.E.V.I.E.W.S**


End file.
